


Drinking with a friend

by tatsumakih



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Exes to Enemies to Lovers, Gen, Implied Relationships, Look It's Complicated, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatsumakih/pseuds/tatsumakih
Summary: Sometimes I wake upAnd forget about theTimes we shared when we were youngThose days seem so far away from meBut time don't slow-“What a loser!”“Shut up! Listen, you wanna come and drink or not?”“Huh?”The evening took a sudden turn out of the blue. Going out? Drinking? And there he was thinking they were going to get angry, put on a fight and make out. Instead, Kaoru was offering him to go out and drink, something they rarely ever did because of Kaoru's hate for cheap alcohol. Could he say no?
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	Drinking with a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting on ao3, well actually on the internet in general. I hope you can enjoy this little work of mine! It's implied Joe and Cherry Blossom have had a past relationship and maybe they got some beef still going on now, but I hope to explore that with another work and when we see more of the characters. Now enjoy!

Just like that, another day of work was done; his colleagues already went home as he insisted on closing the restaurant by himself. He checked the last things as he went out to lock up. Nothing special, just the normal routine.  Except there was someone else this time, waiting just for him to come out while standing on the other side of the street. Of course, if it were a stranger standing there, Kojiro would've been creeped out and quickly changed plans, entering the restaurant once again to get out from the back. However, judging from the silent rumble of wires running and just the faint smell of cherry, it wasn't hard to understand who it was without the need to actually see him.  
  
“You look like a fucking creep, you weirdo.”  
  
“Talks the gorilla who looks like a gangster. Seriously, do you always have to dress like that?”  
  
With a chuckle, Kojiro got up just as the other joined him in front of the restaurant. With him being closer, the smell of cherry only got stronger: no matter the time or day, the one thing you could always count on was Kaoru smelling like it was the fucking cherry blossoms season. Which was actually pretty nice considering the time Kojiro spends inside a kitchen, engulfed in so many different smells. Of course, before admitting that Kaoru smells good, Kojiro would get tattooed some stupid marking or phrase chosen by Shadow; anything but admitting he likes some aspects of Kaoru.  
Locking up the door, he turned around to face the other man.  How sweet their 5 centimetres height difference was, giving the chance to tease him for one more thing. He could never forget that few centimetres, even though he had fun messing with Kaoru, saying the wrong number on purpose from time to time.  
  
“You've waited all this time outside? Wow, did my little victory from last week hurt you so much?”  
  
And there it was, that glacial look he learned to like and love. If looks could kill, he would've been dead many years ago.  
  
“Fuck you. You think I would've waited here just to insult you? And without knowing when you would finish?”  
  
“Oh, so you knew the time I would get off?”  
  
Just as he said that, Kojiro crossed his arms and put on a smug grin, one you could only see on the S track or if you were Kaoru. Just like that, a simple conversation turned into a little challenge between the two of them. He crossed arms just like the other, trying to hold up the tension until he gave up and looked the other way.  
  
“..I asked one of your employees who got out some minutes before you.”  
  
The laugh coming from Kojiro's mouth made him wish he didn't say anything.

“What a loser!”

“Shut up! Listen, you wanna come and drink or not?”

“Huh?”

The evening took a sudden turn out of the blue. Going out? Drinking? And there he was thinking they were going to get angry, put on a fight and make out. Instead, Kaoru was offering him to go out and drink, something they rarely ever did because of Kaoru's hate for cheap alcohol. Being raised in a rich household sure has its perks, but it also makes you so fussy. And also a pussy. Perking up one shoulder, the cans inside of Kaoru's bag made just enough sound to attract the other man's attention, putting a big grin on his face.

“Since when do you like beer?”  


“Since when do you refuse free drinks?”

And with that, they had an agreement.   
At that late of night, no one was around to bother them. Silence was the only thing you could hear and the streets were free from cars: the perfect moment to skate. Other than that, night gives you a freedom the light of day could never give you; they way Kaoru was dressed didn't go unnoticed by the other, which gave a look now and then. Kojiro didn't even question where they were going, simply because he didn't even care. Drinking a beer with a friend was one of the best feelings in the world and one pretty hard to screw up. After all, he was in good hands: Kaoru was a born perfectionist and there was no way on Earth he would pick a bad place to sit.  After a while they stopped at a small hill, getting off their skateboards to climb on top. Little by little, you could see the lights of Okinawa grow into a yellow sea and crash against the real, deep blue sea. It was pretty romantic. They sat down as Kaoru placed the bag on his side, taking out some cans and passing them to the other man; whistles came from his mouth, examining the name of the cans.  
  
“Italian beer? And not the economic kind.”  
  
“What can I say? I wanted to treat you well this time.”  
  
“Oh, sentimental today, are we?”

He turned around with a grin but as soon as he saw the vacant look on Kaoru’s face, he stopped from saying anything else. There was clearly something bugging the other, but he wasn’t going to push him into talking. Through the years one thing he learned about Kaoru was that pressure isn’t going to work and instead could get you the opposite effect. If there was something he couldn’t handle on his own, only then he would open up; perhaps it was pride keeping him from talking.  
Kojiro didn’t have much time to think about it as Kaoru sneezed, trying to cover himself with his pink jacket which made Kojiro look up to the sky with a sigh. He always acted like the cool guy who never makes mistakes, but he couldn’t even bring an actual, warm jacket to protect him from the cold. What a loser. Of course, the only thing Kojiro could do is open his own jacket and offer some space and heat.

“Damn, how many times have I told you to dress accordingly to the weather?”

“Listen, I have an aesthetic that I intend to keep. You wouldn’t go around dressed like a clown?”

“Yeah, you’re right. That’s Shadow’s role.”  
  


Kaoru burst into a laugh, followed by Kojiro laughing at his own joke. Then they snuggled close to each other, sharing the same jacket.  
It was nice. Yeah, it was nice.


End file.
